He loves you Not
by DemonPhantomWolf77
Summary: a song fanfic song by Dreams


**HE LOVES YOU NOT**

**Disclaimer- i DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh gx and characters blah blah blah**

Atticus ran down the corridors, leaped down the stairs and sprinted to the light house.

_Wow Atty only YOU could be late to go for a walk! _Atticus scolded himself.

As he turned a corner he stopped and poked his head round the corner and listened.

_It sounds like Zane...Ahh Zaneyy kins.. WHOA Atticus focus! and I think the other peep is Blair. _

"Well then Zane you doing anything today?" asked Blair while pulling petals of a flower and batting her eyes.

"Uhh well i am going for a walk soon with Atticus" replied Zane. "Ohh what a shame!" Blair said "Well you would rather go to the cinema than be with that idiotic freak!"

Give it your all girl, give it all ya got,  
You can take a chance, and take your best shot,  
Say what you want girl, do whatcha do,  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you.. 

Atticus smilled and chucled to himself. "_Your'e the idiot for trying to get MY Zane!" he thought. _

"Sorry Blair but i promised him and Im not gonna break that promise." Zane said. "Oh come on please!" whined Blair. "You can take a walk with HIM anyday please!"

Your pullin' petals of a flower tryin' to get your way,  
Keep pullin' til its says what you wanna say,  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
But he'd still be my baby,

And I know you can hardly wait til i'm away from him,  
Instinctively, I know what your thinkin',  
You'll be givin' him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in...

Atticus was finding this very amusing. _Wow she wont take no for an anwser! _thought Atty _Too bad he's all mine! _

"Blair I said I cant ok im sorry!" Replied Zane "Oh come on Zaney I know you rather me than that freak!" Blair pouted.

You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss)  
You can flut your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied..

No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not...

Atticus felt like he was going to burst out laughing "_This I could get used to" _smilled Atticus.

"Blair i said no and dont call me Zaney!" Growlled Zane. "

You're the kinda girl thas always up for two a day  
Only want him just because he's there,  
Always lookin for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side!  
You're the kinda girl who's not used to hearing no, (no)  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go,  
Doesn't matter how hard you try,  
Your never gonna get with my guy..

No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what hes got, (and that's me)  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do,  
He's never gonna be with you, (with you..)  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not...

(doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you)

Atticus was starting to enjoy this watching his love rival get shot down from cloud nine "_talk about crash and burn" _He thought evily.

"Look Zane just admit it!" shouted Blair "You want me I want you so lets get together!"

"Whoaa now slow down were on earth did you get that idea in your head?" shouted Zane. "Come off it Zane i've seen the way you look at me and smille to yourself!" snapped Blair.

Give it your all girl, give it all ya got,  
You can take a chance, and take your best shot,  
Say what you want girl, do whatcha do,  
He's never gonna make it with you..

You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss)  
You can flut your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied.. 

"_Whoa! What she going on about?" _ Thought Atty

"Whoa there missy you have it all wrong!" shouted Zane "I look and smile at Atty haven't ya noticed he sits behind you!" "You're lying Zane you love ME not that stuiped FREAK!" shouted Blair. "_ok I have had enough!" _Thought Atty _"Lets go burst he bubble then!"_

No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
He's into what he's got, (take your best shot..)  
He loves me, he loves you not... 

Atticus walked from the corner and glomped Zane, Blair looked shocked.

"Sorry Blair but he LOVES ME NOT YOU!" smirked Atty. "O..oh Fuck you Atticus!" screamed Blair "Go jump off a cliff and die!"

"Well i will be seeing ya Blair!" shouted Atticus as he and Zane walked off.

He turned his head around and poked his tongue out to Blair. _" Looks like I won!" _

No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got, (and that's me)  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you, (he's my guy)  
He's into what he's got, (and that's me)  
He loves me, he loves you not...

_Finish! _

_My second fanfic! WOOHOOO!_


End file.
